


Paper Lanterns

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabbles #16: Paper Lantern Lighting
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Paper Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabbles #16: Paper Lantern Lighting

Harry lit the lanterns with a flick of a finger and watched as they rose into the air.

"It is traditional to make Yule wishes on the lanterns," Severus said. "As they rise, Lady Magic gathers them together to read the wishes. She then grants those she thinks are worthy."

"What a lovely tradition!" Harry said. 

"What would you wish for?"

"I have everything I need right here!"

Severus drew Harry close, placing an arm about his shoulder as they watched the lanterns rise into the night sky.

As the lanterns burned out, Harry leaned closer for a soft kiss.


End file.
